


Bet

by renjunscollarbone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscollarbone/pseuds/renjunscollarbone
Summary: "You're crazy""And you love it"





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> First writing on ao3 :) UwU. I got this idea from someone else so.

Curse Jaemin. That's all Jeno could do. They made a bet for Jeno to sleep with every person in their economics class, and who was Jeno to turn down a bet. It wasn't hard though. Jeno was a very well built guy. His muscles showed through the the sleeveless tees he weada, and his skin tight jeans frame his thighs perfectly. Let's just, guys and girls drool over him. That made it easier for him to get into bed with them. 

The only person left was Huang Renjun. Jeno has rarely ever talked him, but he knows Renjun shouldn't be too hard to sleep with. After all, who could deny Jeno?

He just had to make sure he approached him at the right time, so when he found out a student was hosting a party after school he knew it would be the perfect time. He would go to the party, talk to Renjun, and smooth talk his way to the sheets. Simple. 

\----

Jeno could see Renjun from the living room. He was sipping on his drink while talking to some girl. Jeno could tell that whatever it was that they were talking about, Renjun wasn't interested to much. 

Jeno just sat and waited for the moment the girl got the hint that Renjun was bored with their talk. It didn't take too long though. After a few chuckles and short words, the female finally realized Renjun was paying too much attention and decided to part ways with him. 

Jeno acted almost immediately, getting up from his seat and going over to the chinese male. "Are you enjoying the party?". Renjun looked up at Jeno, 

"It's whatevever". 

Jeno watched as Renjun swirl around his almost empty cup of alcohol. 

'This boy must have a high alcohol tolerance. He seems completely sober' Jeno thought to himself. 

"I can get you a refill" Jeno said, referring to the empty cup. Renjun shook his head and put the cup down, "I'm good. I think I've had enough". 

"Not the biggest fan of alcohol" Jeno noted. 

"So, what brings you to this party? You don't exactly seem the party type?" Renjun asked. 

Jeno raises an eyebrow, "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the loud music". Jeno could hear perfectly, but he needed to get Renjun somewhere more secluded. "How about we go upstairs. It's probably more quiet". 

Jeno could tell Renjun was contemplating whether to go, but in the end he agreed to. Jeno led him upstairs. He found a vaccant room at the end of the hall. "Great, more quietness". 

Renjun was the first to sit, "The bed is comfy. I could just sleep here all day". Jeno sat next to him, "So, what were you saying downstairs?". 

Renjun honestly didn't remember. How could he when he's so close to such a handsome male in an empty bedroom. "Um.. I don't know..". 

Jeno leaned closer to Renjun slowly, "Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous". Jeno knew what he was doing. He knew the affect he had on people. 

Renjun's words got caught in his throat as Jeno got even closer. "Jeno.. What are you doing?". He knows exactly what Jeno is trying to do, and he's not complaing. Actually, he wants Jeno to hurry up and do it. Jeno was moving at such a slow pace that Renjun couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and closing the gap between the two, their lips finally meeting. 

The kiss was passionate, as if the two couldn't wait for it. Jeno allowed Renjun to take the lead and push him down onto the bed. 

"The door" Jeno mumbled, pointing at the door at exposed the two to anyone outside the room. Renjun was quick to get up and close the door. When Renjun turned back around and walked back toward Jeno, said boy wore the biggest grin. He knew, he'd be crossing Renjun's name off the list.


End file.
